Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with integrated circuit packages and memory modules, as an example.
Heretofore, in this field, integrated circuits have been formed on semiconductor wafers, which are separated into individual chips and the individual chips are then handled and packaged. The packaging process is one of the most critical steps in the integrated circuit fabrication process, both from the point of view of cost and of reliability. Specifically, the packaging cost can easily exceed the cost of the integrated circuit chip and the majority of device failures are generally packaging related.
The integrated circuit must be packaged in a suitable media that will protect it in subsequent manufacturing steps and from the environment of its intended application. Wire bonding and encapsulation are the two main steps in the packaging of individual integrated circuit packages. wire bonding connects the leads from the chip to the terminals of the package. The terminals allow the integrated circuit package to be connected to other components. Following wire bonding, encapsulation is employed to seal the surfaces from moisture and contamination and to protect the wire bonding and other components from corrosion and mechanical shock.